It's Never Too Late
by ronaldbiliusweasley
Summary: Sequel to It's Too Late For Us. Ron and Hermione's lives are perfect, but people from their past, and questions about their future may pull them apart for good. Rated M for sexual scenes and language.
1. Changes

"Roses?" asked Ginny. "Yes, I love roses, they're so beautiful," said Hermione. "And that's all you want?" asked Ginny. "Yes," said Hermione, rubbing her stomach. She was now two months pregnant, and her stomach was beginning to get a bit larger. Hermione took out her purse, paid the lady behind the cash register and left. "Oh my, I can't believe it was just two months ago I was helping you plan your wedding," said Hermione, smiling at her friend.

"I know, I just can't believe it, you and Ron, after so many years, you were still in love," said Ginny, smiling. "Come on, let's go to a diner, I'm starving," said Hermione. They found a diner called "Mel's" and sat down at a booth. Hermione immediately ordered 2 cheeseburgers, 2 orders of fries, and two milkshakes. Ginny ordered a coke and fries. When their food came, Hermione immediately began shoveling it into her mouth. "I don't understand you," said Ginny, biting a piece off of one of her fries. "What?" asked Hermione, dunking her fries in ketchup. "I mean, usually pregnant women don't start eating like that until they are at least 4 or 5 months pregnant," said Ginny, taking a drink of her coke. "I dunno, I was the same way with Dylan, I'd be hungry all the time, and he's still the skinniest 5 year old I've ever seen," said Hermione, starting on her second cheeseburger.

"Hang on," said Ginny. "What?" asked Hermione. Ginny grabbed her purse and got up. Hermione could see a pregnancy test box sticking out of it. Ginny left the table and went into the back to go to the bathroom. She came back ten minutes later. "Well?" asked Hermione when she came back. Ginny just shook her head.

"I wish I could get pregnant," said Ginny, sighing. Hermione looked up at Ginny. "I didn't even know you and Harry were trying," said Hermione through a mouthful of burger. "We've been trying ever since we got married," said Ginny, looking down at her hands. "Ginny--" Hermione began. "Maybe I'm not supposed to be a mother," said Ginny. "Oh, Ginny, you know you're fit to be a mother," said Hermione. "We've tried nearly everyday we could," said Ginny. "In other words, you two have been getting busy quite a lot," said Hermione, trying to cheer her up. Ginny managed a weak smile. "Yeah, I guess thats how you could put it," she said. Hermione finished her food and dumped the trash in the trash can nearby. Ginny was still sitting there, her fries only half eaten looking downcast.

"Ginny, it's okay, you'll get pregnant soon," said Hermione. "Maybe," said Ginny. She picked up her coke and fries and tried to dump them in the trash but Hermione grabbed it from her hands and started eating it. They paid at the cash register and left, Ginny still looking upset as Hermione finished her fries. "Look, I know, it's frustrating, but you could be pregnant right now, you never know," said Hermione, throwing her trash in a trash can nearby. "Maybe," said Ginny. They walked halfway down the block when Ginny stopped. "Well, I better get home, Harry and I are supposed to try again," said Ginny. "Okay," said Hermione. She hugged Ginny. "It'll be fine. I swear, it'll happen," said Hermione. "Yeah, it only took you and Ron a couple tries," said Ginny, trying to smile at her friend. "Some people are different," said Hermione. "Yeah, I know," said Ginny. Hermione was just about to turn around, when she remembered.

"Hey, are you still going to watch Dylan on Saturday? Ron and I have to plan his birthday party," said Hermione. "Of course," said Ginny. "Okay, but please, don't try to get pregnant while Dylan's there. I don't want him to walk in on that," said Hermione smiling. Ginny smiled back. "Okay," she said. Ginny left with a pop, and Hermione apparated back to the penthouse apartment where she, Ron, and Dylan lived. Alyssa and Ron had once lived there, with nasty pictures of Alyssa on the walls, but Ron and Hermione had taken them down to be replaced by pictures of them and Dylan they taken previously.

Ron was sitting on the floor with Dylan watching a children's TV show called "Witch Wizard". "Hey," he said. Hermione leaned down and kissed him on the mouth. She sat herself down on the couch. Ron lifted himself off the ground. "We'll be right back Dylan," said Ron, grabbing Hermione's hand and lifting her off the couch. He guided her down one of the long hallways and into their bedroom. When he had shut the door and pushed her lightly against the door and kissed her. Hermione moaned as he began to kiss her neck. "I love you, Mione," he said. "I love you too," she said. They pulled apart. "One month," she said, referring to their marriage. "Oh, I don't know if I can wait that long," said Ron, pulling her towards him and kissing her again with more force. They kissed for nearly 5 minutes before pulling apart. "You know I don't want to either," said Hermione, keeping her arms around his neck. "But we need time to plan," said Hermione, now beginning to kiss him on his neck. Ron gripped the back of her head with his hand. She pulled away. "Let's go back out there with Dylan," said Hermione. "No, one more minute," said Ron, pulling her head to his and pushing their lips together. Hermione, once again, wrapped her arms around him, but pulled away after much longer than a minute. "Ron, come on," she said, trying to pry his hands off her body. "I'm sorry," he said, smiling at her. "It's just I had to go five years without kissing you," said Ron. "Yes, but we have the rest of our lives to kiss, and to do whatever else we want to do to eachother," said Hermione, pulling away from him. "Come on," said Ron, trying to keep her in his arms. "No, Dylan's out there," said Hermione. "Fine," said Ron.

They went back into the living room where Dylan was, only to find him sleeping on the floor. Ron walked forward and picked him up. He carried him to his room, which was across the hall from theres, and put him in his bed. Hermione tucked him in and kissed his forehead before shutting the door quietly behind her. Hermione took a quick shower and went to bed. Ron joined her nearly 10 minutes later, putting his arm around her as she slept.

Hermione woke up the next morning to find that Ron was not next to her. She was just about to get up when the door opened and Ron came in carrying a tray of delicious smelling breakfast, shutting the door behind him. "Oh, good, you're awake," he said. Hermione smiled at him. He set down the tray in front of her and Hermione began eating a delicious breakfast of pancakes, bacon, eggs, sausage, toast, and orange juice. Ron just watched her as she ate everything on the tray. "Do you want anything else?" he asked her as soon as she had finished. "Just you," she said, smiling. She took the tray off of her and grabbed Ron around the neck. She kissed him and pulled him on top of her.

"Mommy? Daddy?" came a voice from the doorway. Ron lifted himself off Hermione. "Can I have some food too? I'm hungry," said Dylan. "Yeah, of course, Dylan," said Ron. Hermione tried to get up. "No," said Ron, putting his hand on her arm. "I got it," he said. She smiled up at him, and let her head fall onto the pillow. Ron and Dylan left the room. After about 15 minutes, Ron came back in. "You have practice today, don't you?" Hermione asked. "Yeah," said Ron. "And I have a game tomorrow," he said.

Ron was supposed to be on tour with the Cannons, but he had refused to be away from Hermione. He hadn't quit, but he said the only way he would stay on the team is if he would stay with Hermione and Dylan and apparate to all his practices and games. Luckily, after getting back together with Hermione, Ron's keeper skills got much better, and they hadn't lost a single game since.

"Hopefully it won't last long," said Ron. "No, practice. Dylan and I will be fine," said Hermione. "I've been looking in the ads for houses," said Ron. Hermione lifted herself into a sitting position. "And?" she said. Ron picked up the paper off the floor on the side of his bed. He found the real estate pages and showed it to Hermione. "Oh, I love these, they look beautiful," said Hermione, pointing to a few houses. "Well, I was hoping we could find one soon, because I don't want you to have the baby while we're still moving, so..." said Ron. "That's good," said Hermione. After Hermione had found out she was pregnant, they had both decided moving was the best thing. For one, there was no point in living in such a large apartment, mainly because they could never find the room they had been in once before, and because the apartment was way too expensive. Ron admitted he had only kept it before because Alyssa told him to.

"How about next week?" said Ron. "Sure, well, Dylan's birthday is Tuesday, and you have a match on Wednesday, so how about Thursday? I can always ask Ginny if she'll look after Dylan for a while," said Hermione. "Or mum, she's been begging to take care of him," said Ron. "Alright," said Hermione. "Well, I've got to go to the store," said Ron. "Ron, you've already done so much this morning, let me..." began Hermione. "No, I want you to relax," said Ron. "Ron, I'm only two months pregnant, it's not going to kill me to get up," said Hermione. "I know, but I want to do it," said Ron. "Fine," said Hermione. "I love you, be back soon," said Ron, kissing her. "Bye," she said.

After about an hour of watching TV, Hermione got up and checked on Dylan. He was happily playing with his toys in his room. Hermione suddenly remembered that today was the day Luna was expecting her and Neville's child. "Oh no," she said to herself. She realized she'd have to drop Dylan off at her parents house if Luna did have the baby today, since Ron would be gone. Luckily, Luna called her nearly an hour later and told her that the baby wouldn't be coming until later on in the week.

When Ron came back, his arms were filled with groceries and Hermione helped him put away the food. "Oh my," said Hermione, looking at everything he had gotten. "Are we feeding an entire third world country?" she asked, smiling at him. "No," he said. "I just thought you'd like all this..." he said. Hermione put on an offended face. Ron saw her expression and stuttered. "I just meant that..." he began in a shaky voice. Hermione smiled and shook her head. "I was just kidding," she said. Ron smiled back in relief.

Ron left for Quidditch practice several hours later, and Hermione was left alone with Dylan. They played games for a couple hours and then watched TV. Ron returned home 3 hours later. "There's no way we're going to lose," he said, smiling at her. Hermione put Dylan to bed while Ron took a shower, and one hour later, Hermione and Ron were curled up on the couch (which was no longer ugly and flowery) getting ready to watch a movie called _Juno._ Or rather, they were ready to makeout for two hours, as they always did when they were "watching" a movie. "Hey Hermione," said Ron suddenly. "Yeah?" asked Hermione. "I'm worried about Dylan," he said. Hermione looked at him. "What do you mean?" she asked. "Well, you told me he's never done anything, well, you know, magical," he said. "So?" asked Hermione. "Well, it's just, everyone in my family showed signs of magic at a much younger age," he said. Hermione just looked at him.

"Well, at age 3, Bill fell into the lake out by our house and somehow he managed to get himself back to the surface. And it was nearly 30 feet deep. When Percy was four he stuck his hand in the fire but nothing happened. When Ginny was 2 Mum accidentally dropped a bottle of butterbeer on the floor. Ginny walked right over it, the glass and all and she had no cuts on her feet. And when I was 3 I opened up my crib and fell out, but when my head hit the floor it was if it was soft, not hard at all," he ranted. Hermione loved listening to him rant. She thought it was cute. "But what does that have to do with Dylan?" she asked. "Well, what if, you know, what if he's a Squib?" asked Ron. "No, I mean, he can't be. Both of us are- I mean he has to be a wizard," she said, trying to convince herself. "Yeah, but sometimes things go wrong, you know. I mean, it happens all the time. Like Filch for example, he was born into an entire family of Wizards, but he never had any magical powers," said Ron.

"Look, just because he hasn't shown any ability to do magic doesn't mean he never will," said Hermione. "Hermione, you're the smart one. You should know that if the child doesn't show any magical ability before the age of 5 usually means he isn't magical at all," said Ron. "What about me? I didn't know I was a witch until I got my letter," Hermione said sharply. "Well, you're Muggle-born," said Ron. "So what you're saying is that you'd be ashamed if he was a Squib?!" she said, jumping up. "Of course not, it's just, he's our first son, and I really looked forward to seeing him off to Hogwarts!" Ron retaliated. "No, you're ashamed!" cried Hermione, walking off down the hallway. Ron jumped off the couch and followed her. She went back into their room, Ron followed her and shut the door behind him. "Look, I wouldn't be ashamed. I'd be disappointed but not ashamed," he said. "Don't you dare say anything to Dylan about it," said Hermione, advancing on Ron. "I won't," he said, raising his hands in the air as if he was innocent.

"If he turns out to be a Squib, then fine, I'm okay with that," said Hermione. "Okay!" said Ron. "And still, we still have this baby along the way," said Hermione. "And hopefully more," said Ron, trying to calm her down. She did not smile. "I'm sorry," he said. "I know, I didn't mean to blow up at you like that. I guess I'm a little scared too," admitted Hermione, sitting down on the bed. Ron sat down next to her and put an arm around her shoulder. "I'm sorry for scaring you," he said. "I know," she said. "Look, everything will be fine. Maybe Dylan's just a late bloomer, that's all," said Ron. "I feel the same way. He's our first born, and I want to send him off to Hogwarts too," said Hermione. "Everything will be better in the morning, let's get some sleep," said Ron. They each got their showers and went to bed.

Hermione woke up the next morning, Ron had already left to get ready for his Quidditch Match, and Hermione lay in bed, deciding she would watch go and watch him. She fixed her and Dylan breakfast. They watched TV for a while and Hermione made lunch. After lunch, Hermione dropped Dylan off at her parents house ("Honestly, take him with you, one time, he'd love to see it!"). Hermione, however, refused to take Dylan to any Quidditch matches at the risk of him getting hurt.

She apparated to Knight field, where the match was taking place. The Cannons were once again playing Puddlemere United, whom they would play many times while on their tour. Hermione found the Cannons locker room, and saw Ron, the only one in the room, who was pacing back and forth. "Hey!" Hermione said. Ron stopped pacing and saw her. "Hey!" he said, walking forward. He lifted her up and kissed her, Hermione wrapped her legs around him. He lowered her down to the ground and they pulled apart. "Where is everyone?" asked Hermione. "Already out there," said Ron. "I'm so sorry about last night," said Ron. "Good luck," said Hermione, smiling up at him. She kissed him again and left. She found herself a seat up in the stands and Ron entered the Pitch. He mounted his Nimbus 3000 and took off towards the hoops.

"And this is April Adams, commentating for the match of Puddlemere United versus the Chudley Cannons. And the Quaffle's up! Adams from the Cannons gets it first. He's rocketing down the Pitch, and passes it to Trucy who puts it in. Nice try, Wood. Oh, and beater Kelly from the Cannons hits a bludger towards Bugley, and it misses him by an inch..." said Adams.

The Cannons made 12 more goals, and Ron saved 13, only missing 2. The seekers were still darting around the pitch. Then, it all happened at once. The Bludger, hit by Plickley from Puddlemere, soared past its intended target, Flunt from the Cannons, and struck Ron in the chest. He fell off his broom, which soared away. He fell all the way to the ground, landing on his back. Hermione jumped and screamed in terror. She apparated herself down to Ron. He was moaning, holding his stomach. "Ron!" she cried, kneeling down. "GET OUT OF THE WAY!" someone behind her yelled. It was the Paramedics. They examined Ron and determined he had only broken a couple bones. Hermione stepped around so that her feet were close to Ron's head. She looked down at him. And suddenly his eyes got wide. "HERMIONE! LOOK OUT!" he managed to yell. Hermione felt something hard hit her head and she fell forward, landing on her stomach.

She fell unconscious and she woke up only for a few seconds when she was being rolled along a long hallway in what felt like a bed. Ron was running along beside her, his hand clutching her bloody one. Her head had been burst open, and blood was all over her and Ron's clothes. "It'll be alright," Ron said. She fell unconscious again and finally woke up, several hours later. Her head still hurt and she could hear voices nearby speaking.

She looked around her and saw Ron. He was clutching her hand. He was crying hard. When he saw she was awake and rubbed her face with his hands. "Ron, honey, I'm fine, it's ok," she said, smiling up at him. "No, it's not," he said. "What happened?" asked Hermione. "You fell on your stomach. They think we lost the baby," he said, tears puring down his face.


	2. Twins

"Harry, I'm back!" cried Ginny into the house. Not a second later, her husband came nearly running out of the hallway. Harry ran to her and kissed her firmly. "Finally!" he said. "I feel like I've been waiting forever," he said. "I know, but I'm here now," said Ginny, smiling up at him. "Let's go!" he said as Ginny laughed at his urgency. He picked Ginny up and carried her into their room.

They made love for hours that night. It was sweet and soft and beautiful. They stayed up all night in eachother's arms. Ginny knew she must've went to sleep around 4 or 5. She woke up around noon. Harry was still snoring beside her. All of a sudden, she felt this strong urge to go the bathroom. She lifted Harry's arm off of her and put on his t-shirt that was too big for her. As soon as her feet touched the floor, a wave of nausea swept over her and she vomited all over the floor. Harry jerked awake behind her, hearing her groans and rushed to her side. "Ginny!" he cried, bounding over the bed to pat her on the back. "What's wrong?" he asked. "I don't--" she began, but the rest of her words were cut off as she vomited again. Harry held back her hair. He lifted her in his arms as he had done last night and carried her into the bathroom, setting her down on the floor so that she could vomit in the toilet. "You should go clean up that mess before it ruins the carpet," said Ginny. "I don't care about the floor, I care about you," he said, grasping her hair again.

She vomited again. Her insides felt like they were squirming, and the toilet was gradually filling up with puke. Harry flushed it and the vomit disappeared. "Harry, I don't know what's wrong with me, unless..." her voice trailed away. She lifted her head to look into Harry's eyes, and found she was smiling. Harry smiled back. "I would kiss you, but, you know..." he said. "Just take me to the hospital," Ginny said. "Alright, you stay here, I'll get you some clothes, and a bucket..." he said. He left the room for a minute and returned with Ginny's clothes and a bucket. "I don't think I need the bucket, I'm good," said Ginny. Harry helped her into her clothes, and grasped her hand as she held the bucket in the other, just in case. He apparated her into St. Mungo's. They walked up to the lady at the front desk.

"Erm, we need to know if she's pregnant or not," said Harry. "Third floor," said the witch in a bored voice. They took the elevator up. Ginny did not puke again. As they were in the elevator, Ginny suddenly remembered something. She guessed through all the vomiting she couldn't remember. "I just took a pregnancy test last night," she said. Harry, who had his arms wrapped around her, looked down at her. "Maybe it was wrong," he said. "I hope," she said. When they got to the third floor they stepped out of the elevator. Harry led Ginny to a chair to wait while he filled out some paperwork. When he was finished, he came back to sit with her. "They said it'll be about 15 minutes until a healer is free," he said, wrapping his arms around. Ginny was still holding the bucket. "I hope that damn test was wrong," she said. "I do too," he said, tightening his grip on her. They sat in silence until a kind looking healer approached them. "Mr. and Mrs. Potter?" she asked, her eyes slightly widening as she looked at Harry. She was a rather beuatiful woman who looked to be in her late 20's or early 30's. She had straight blonde hair that was pulled back in a ponytail and her body was slim and slender. Harry and Ginny stood up. "Yes," said Harry. "Follow me," she said, still looking at Harry.

She led them into a small examination room. The healer told Ginny to sit in the chair that was in the middle of the room, and Harry sat in the chair right next to it. Harry took the bucket from Ginny and sat it down next to the chair he was sitting. "I'm Healer Wright by the way," she said. Ginny nodded. "So tell me what's going on," she said politely. "Well, Harry and I have been trying to get pregnant ever since we got married, two months ago, but nothing. And I kept taking pregnancy tests but they all said negative. I took one last night and it said negative but I woke up this morning feeling nauseous and I threw up a few times," said Ginny rather quickly. "Well, here's the thing. Muggle pregnancy tests don't work on wizards," said Healer Wright. Ginny couldn't believe it. "But, no one ever told me that! Not even my friend Hermione, and she's the smartest person I know!" cried Ginny. "It was a recent discovery actually. A few years ago, a woman named Ella Bonnett kept getting bigger and bigger. She kept taking Muggle pregnancy tests that all said negative. She thought she was eating too much so she stopped eating and nearly died of starvation. Finally she had enough sense to come here," said the healer, who was shaking her head. She kept smiling at Harry. Ginny cleared her throat, and Harry couldn't help but be reminded of an event many years ago, when Gabrielle Delaclour kept smiling at him, and Ginny had cleared her throat. He managed to keep a straight face.

"Will you tell me then?" Ginny asked. "Of course, dear," she said finally looking away from Harry, who was staring down at his shoes. She took her wand out of her pocket. "You'll need to lift your shirt above your stomach," she said. Ginny instantly lifted her shirt up. Harry held one of her hands. The healer pointed her wand at Ginny's stomach. Ginny felt an odd, tickling sensation as she did so. After a minute, she pulled her wand away and the sensation in Ginny's stomach was gone. "You're pregnant," said Healer Wright. Ginny let her shirt fall back down and hugged Harry, kissing him on the cheek. "With twins," said the healer, who for some reason was looking downcast. "How far along?" asked Ginny. "It looks to be about 3 weeks," said the healer, who was fiddling with some things on the counter nearby. "This is great!" cried Harry. Ginny was smiling so much she wondered if her face would get stuck that way. She had wanted this for so long, and now she finally had it. And she was having twins!

"Thank you so much," she said, shaking the healers hand. Harry did the same. Ginny noticed the witch hold on rather longer than need be. Harry managed to pull away and they walked out of the office looking excited. "I can't believe this!" said Harry. He saw an open door and took his chance. He grabbed Ginny's hand and pulled her in. He shut the door and kissed her with such force her lips felt numb. "Harry," she said laughing, trying to pull away. "No," he said simply, and kissed her again. They kissed for a long time, deepening the kiss nearly every second. All of a sudden, a loud ringing noice sounded and they jumped apart. It seemed to be coming from Harry and he pulled out his cell phone, something he, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione had decided to get recently to keep in touch. Harry pulled it out and looked at the screen. "That's odd," he said. "What?" asked Ginny, pulling the phone toward her. The screen said 'St. Mungo's'. "You don't think she made a mistake, do you?" asked Ginny. "No," said Harry. He answered the phone. "Hello?" he said into the phone. Ginny could hear the voice even though the phone wasn't up to her ear. She heard things like "HERMIONE!" and "BABY!" and "STOMACH!" before Harry had yelled for Ron to calm down.

"Look, Ron, it's fine. But I can't understand what you're saying if you yell," he said. Ginny pulled Harry's hand up so that they could both listen. "It's Hermione. She was at my Quidditch match and a bludger hit her, and they think we lost the baby!" he said. "Look Ron, it's fine, where are you?" asked Harry. "Mungo's, Room 484," he said. "Well, we're here, so we're coming," said Harry, hanging up the phone. "Come on," he said to Ginny. He pulled open the door, thankfully no one saw them leaving the room, and ran to the elevator. Ginny hit the 4th floor button.

As soon as they were there, they stepped out and asked the witch at the desk to direct them to 484. They ran down the hallway and found the room. Through the window, they could see that Hermione was lying in the bed. It seemed as if she had just woken up and Ron, who was sitting in the chair next to her, had just told her something. Ignoring the sign that said 'Only 2 visitors at a time', they burst into the room. Hermione and Ron were both crying now, their heads down. Ginny rushed to Hermione's side and rubbed her hand across the top of her head. Harry walked over to Ron and pulled him away from Hermione. He pulled him into a loose hug. "It'll be alright, mate," said Harry, patting him on the back. They pulled apart. Harry could only remember two instances when he had seen Ron crying like this. One was seven years ago, when Hermione was being tortured, and another was nearly 6 years ago when Hermione had left.

Ron went back to Hermione's side. Ginny was now talking in a whisper to Hermione. "It'll be okay," she said. Hermione could only shake her head. Ginny wiped the tears off Hermione's face before getting up to hug Ron, whose face was now hidden by his hands. They all went back to Hermione, Ginny's arm around Ron's shoulders trying to comfort him.

A voice came from behind them. "Excuse me," said the voice. They all turned. A healer was standing there. He, like Healer Wright, was also rather young, with brown, short hair and a rather gorgeous face. Ron stood up immediately, nearly knocking over Hermione's water jug. "Does she still have the baby?" he asked quickly. "I don't know yet," he said. "Do it now," said Hermione, knowing the procedure. "Miss Gr--" he began. "Now!" she nearly screamed, for her patience was wearing thin. "He took out his wand. Ron lifted her shirt up for her, and he performed the charm.

"Well?" asked Ron. The healer lowered his wand. "You still have the baby," he said smiling. Hermione breathed a great sigh of relief. "But no more Quidditch until that baby's born," he said, winking at Hermione when no one was looking. Hermione smiled back. Ron gripped Hermione in a tight embrace. "I love you so much," he said. "I love you too," she said. "Come back in a month or so," said the healer. "Okay," said Hermione. "I'll send in the Head Healer, he'll be able to fix you up quite nicely so you can straight home," he said, leaving the room. "I also have some good news," said Ginny, standing next to Harry. "What?" asked Hermione, who was now so overcome with joy she could barely speak. "I'm having twins!" she cried. "That's wonderful, Ginny," said Hermione.

"What happened?" asked Harry, bringing up a chair for him and Ginny. "Well, it was that Plickley. He hit me, and then he thought it would be funny to hit the Bludger down there again, to scare me out of my wits, but he hit Hermione instead," said Ron, stroking Hermione's hair. "I fell on my stomach," added Hermione. "What happened to Plickley?" asked Ginny. "Fined," said Ron, "a thousand galleons. The bastard deserves it too," said Ron. "Where's your parents Hermione?" asked Harry. "Damn, I forgot to call them," said Ron. "You forgot to call my parents?" asked Hermione. Ron did not answer. "Well, that's alright, I don't want Dylan coming in here, and seeing anything he's not supposed to," said Hermione. "Like what, a bloke who forgot to close the back of his nightgown?" chuckled Ron, but fell silent at the look on Hermione's face. "Hermione Granger?" asked a voice from the doorway. All four of their jaws dropped, for this person was someone they had all seen before. He was someone they did not like, and never wanted to see his face again. He all stared back at them confused, not knowing why they were looking at him in that manner. "Er, I'm Head Healer Beckham," he said.

But no, thought Hermione. We killed him, he's gone, he was Goyle. Goyle had been him.

"James?" Hermione managed to get out.

--

So, yes, James, or rather, the real man's name, Beckham, is a Healer at St. Mungo's. You'll find out more in the next chapter. And some of you are probably wondering where I'm going with this story. Just trust me when I say it's going to get a lot better. I originally intended for the baby to die, but I felt like that could really hurt Ron and Hermione's relationship, so I didn't. And yes, Ginny is pregnant with twins! I hope you liked it.


	3. Starting Something

"No, I'm Head Healer Beckham," said James. This was clearly a ruse, some type of scheme to confuse all of them. Two wands suddenly raised into the air. Ginny stepped back as Harry and Ron stepped forward, holding their wands with both hands. James jumped back suddenly, dropping the clipboard he was holding. "Put those down. What's wrong with you?" he asked, a look of shock mixed with terror on his face.

"You're James, that's our problem," said Ron, walking closer to James. "No, no," said the man, trying to calm Ron and Harry down. "I'm Head Healer Beckham! How many times do I have to tell you?" he said, trying desperately to convince them. Ron made no move to lower his wand, but Hermione saw Harrys drop a few inches.

"Now, calm down, or I will call security. I am Corium Beckham, Head Healer, my name is not and has never been James," said the man. "But you look exactly like him!" said Ron, not wanting to admit he was wrong.

"Ron! He's not James," said Ginny suddenly, making Hermione jump slightly. She had been so focused on Ron and James that she forgot there were other people in the room. Ron turned back to Ginny, and then back to James. Harry had lowered his wand immediately at the sound of Ginny's voice, and now Ron did the same, stowing it back in his pocket.

"It's impossible," said Ron, walking back to sit on Hermione's bed, placing one hand on top of the blanket where Hermione's leg was. Corium picked up his clipboard and walked forward, although he still looked a bit worried. "Sorry about that," said Ginny, polyjuice potion, you know," said Ginny offhandedly.

"That's impossible, I would've known," said the Healer, scratching his head. "He's lived in America since I got there, and he finally came back a month or two ago," said Hermione. Corium looked in shock at her. "The guy who it was was our old school enemy, avenging his best friend, but he's insane now, so its okay," said Harry, not even taking it as a big deal.

That was how Hermione wanted it to be, sure, she, Ron, and Dylan had almost lost their lives, but that was part of the reason she wanted to forget it ever happened. It was too painful for her to think about how stupid she had been.

"I'll have to remember to type a report up on that," said the Healer. Ron suddenly leaned back and put his lips to Hermione's ear. It was amazing that his touch made her shiver. "How do we know he's telling the truth?" asked Ron. Hermione smiled and turned her head so her lips were on his ear. "We don't," she smiled. He pulled away from her, stunned that she seemed to be amused, and then turned back to face the room of people before him.

Hermione cringed as the man she had once thought she had known moved about, checking her IV, taking out her IV, looking at her head. Ron suggested more than a few times during the Healers short visit that they get someone else, but Hermione just wanted to go home, to rest. Harry and Ginny stood off to the side most of the time, whispering in each others ears quite occasionally, but Ron refused to leave her side.

After about 15 minutes, Corium left and Hermione was free to go. She changed quickly out of her nightgown with help from Ginny, mainly because her head still hurt a little and she was still feeling a little numb and woozy.

As they all walked out of the room, ready to apparate, they were stopped by the gorgeous brown haired healer who had made sure Hermione still had the baby. "Here," he said, handing her a bottle of pills. "What's this," asked Hermione, stepping away from the grip Ron had around her waist. "Special pain pills, they'll help with your head and stomach, and they wont affect the baby," he said, smiling a very sexy smile at her. "Oh, well thank you," she said, taking the small bottle of pills from him.

"We better go," said Ron, pulling Hermione back to him and apparating her on the spot. They arrived back in their apartment, Ron's arm still around her waist. He didn't even take time to say anything to her before his mouth was on hers, trying to relieve the pain he had felt nearly an hour ago when he thought they had lost the baby. "Mmm, Ron," mumbled Hermione. He took her face in his hands, moving them up to her head. "Ow!" she said loudly, the ache on her head hurting even worse now.

"Dammit," said Ron, wrapping his arms around her and kissing the top of her head lightly with his lips. "I'm sorry," he said. And suddenly he was breaking down once again, letting the tears flow freely down his face. "Ron," said Hermione, pulling her head away from his chest and looking into his eyes. "What?" she asked him.

"I made you, I made you!" he said, gritting his teeth in self hatred. "What on earth are you talking about?" asked Hermione, placing her hands on his face. Her pain had seemed to go away as his became apparent. She didn't care about her head anymore, only about him. "I made you go to that damn game," said Ron, biting his lips fiercely. "No, you didn't! I wanted to go," Hermione tried to convince him. He was by now biting his lips so fiercely that they began to bleed. "Ron!" she said loudly. She ran into the kitchen to get a paper towel and folded it up carefully. She ran back into his arms and dabbed it on his lips, wiping away the excess blood.

"I just want to go to bed," said Ron. "Don't you dare blame yourself for this!" said Hermione, throwing the paper towel down. "I just don't feel like talking," said Ron, turning around to walk down the nearest hallway.

"Why does everything always have to be a god damn fight?!" yelled Hermione after him. He turned back, looking surprised at her sudden anger. "Nearly every waking moment we spend fighting, and when we're not fighting we're getting ready to fight or thinking about it," said Hermione, her face flushed with rage. Her head was beginning to hurt again.

"You're fucking stubborn, Ronald, that's what causes most of our problems. You're afraid to admit you're wrong, and when you're right you always think you're wrong. Like now. Stop being so stubborn. I'm sick of it. This isn't your fault, you idiot, so get over it, you don't need to act like that, because its not making people feel sorry for you, god dammit," finished Hermione, breathing loudly and quickly with anger.

"You think I'm stubborn? I'm stubborn? You are always afraid to admit you're wrong, even when you know you're wrong, and when you're right you rub it in peoples faces. I'm not the stubborn one, you are. And I don't know why we fight all the time, maybe its just what we're supposed to do, but it worked for us before, and we're still together now, so we're obviously doing something right," said Ron.

Hermione just shook her head. "Obviously not if we can't go five minutes without fighting," said Hermione.

"I think fighting is what keeps us together honestly," said Ron, and he walked down the hallway, fuming, even more angry and upset than before. Hermione shook her head, wondering why she always needed to start something with him. She walked down the hallway towards their room, and found that he wasn't in there. She changed quickly into her pajamas. Her head hurt horribly, and, remembering the pills she had gotten, poured two out of the bottle and popped them into her mouth, letting them slide dryly down her throat.

-------

A little boring, a little not boring? Tell me whatcha think. I did decide to continue writing this story because of some reviews I got saying they'd like to read more. I figured out an actual partial plotline now, the Harry/Ginny one is still a bit foggy, but I have great things planned for Ron and Hermione. So please, keep reading!


End file.
